Sexy Hiromax Compilation
by InternationalSpaceStation
Summary: This is where I'll be posting Hiromax smut from now on. It's where I'll post the NSFW stuff to a work I'll eventually get around to start making. To understand the backstory for this one, read the other one I posted, "Robosexuality." If you want to know more about the plans for this, PM me. But if you want all sorts of Hiromax and lots of it, you've come to the right place.


There came a point where almost nightly after protecting the city of San Fransokyo, Hiro would install the blue chip into Baymax's access port. Hiro always took a hot shower before doing anything else to rid himself of the dust and grime from the day; however, he never put his clothes on right afterwards. He had other plans which did not require him to wear clothes. Hiro walked to his room, where Baymax was sitting on his bed waiting for him, as though someone had dropped a giant glob of whipped cream there and drew two dots and a line connecting them with chocolate syrup at the top of the mound. Hiro stood in the doorway, giving Baymax a seductive look, one arm on the door frame; the other, on his hips.

"Hey, Baymax," he said seductively. "I'm feeling a little bit… strange. Why don't you scan me and tell me what's going on with my hormones and neurotransmitters?" Baymax slid down from the bed and surveyed Hiro's naked body, still steaming from the shower. Baymax's eyes closed halfway, still being able to see Hiro, but taking his time to scan Hiro's body, still dripping with water from the shower. "It appears that your surface body temperature is elevated from your shower. Your core body temperature is normal." He said. Hiro advanced towards him, and looked him straight in the eyes. "And..?" Baymax was somewhat confused at Hiro's gesture, but went along with it. "Your serotonin, dopamine, and oxytocin neurotransmitter levels are elevated, as are your levels of the adrenaline and testosterone hormones." Hiro moved in closer towards Baymax. "And what does this suggest?" he said. Baymax was now very confused at Hiro's unusual advancing gestures. "Hiro, what are you doing?" he asked. Hiro gave him another seductive look. "Experimenting. You've always been the dominant one all this time. How about switching it up for tonight?" he said. Baymax sat back down onto the bed. "If I played the submissive role, would that help stabilize your neurotransmitter and hormonal imbalances, suggestive of your sexual arousal?" he asked. Hiro simply smirked, and then wrapped his arms around Baymax.

"Lie down, Baymax." Hiro commanded. Baymax did what Hiro said. Hiro climbed on top of Baymax, jiggling around as though he were lying on top of a giant beach ball. Hiro straddled Baymax's belly, which began to glow as Baymax started to warm up. He lay on top of Baymax, his face right above Baymax's face. "Good robot," he said. "Sexy robot." He stuck out his tongue and dragged it across Baymax's face, tasting the sweet and cool flavor of his vinyl. He pressed his lips against the slit across Baymax's face, feeling the indent against his tongue, savoring the difference in texture. He grabbed Baymax's face and pushed it tight against his own, feeling the vinyl conform to the curves of his face. Baymax twitched a little bit. "Be careful, Hiro. You might suffocate." Hiro pulled his face away from Baymax's, and put a finger up to his lips, as if to shush Baymax.

Hiro slid partly down Baymax's belly. He lightly touched his nose and lips against Baymax's vinyl, slowly moving his face up and down, side to side, as if to feel the slight electrical charge on Baymax's surface. "Scan me, Baymax. Don't stop scanning me." He whispered. Baymax glanced at Hiro, eyes half closed, allowing the data from Hiro's scan to flood his processors. Hiro had recently upgraded Baymax to be touch-sensitive. Behind his vinyl was a capacitive sheet of Hiro's own development, which consisted of sensors of different densities in different areas, much the same way nerve endings are laid out underneath one's skin. Baymax felt Hiro's nose and lips against his vinyl, watching as Hiro's neurotransmitter and hormone levels rose steadily. Programmed to feel arousal in Hiro's satisfaction and certain types of physical stimulation, his servos started to click as the amount of input data and steadily increasing state of arousal of Hiro caused him to use draw in so much voltage, that he had to shunt a portion of it to his extremities in order to protect his processors from being damaged.

Hiro dragged his tongue towards Baymax's access port, where he installed a high density of capacitive touch sensors. "I need to install a system where his energy is diverted to his pseudopenis," he thought to himself. "Oh, and instead of shocking me every time, he should be able to cum." He rolled his tongue around the hard, plastic panel that covered the access port. Baymax's eyes flung wide open. "Hiro!" he cried out. Hiro had never heard Baymax call out his name before. Hiro drooled somewhat. He _really_ liked it when Baymax called out to him. Hiro started to suckle the area around Baymax's access port. "Mmm, what was that, Baymax?" he said. Baymax, having loaded the "submissive" role off of the blue chip, took that as a cue to be more vocal.

"Hiro, it seems that sensual licking enhances your neurotransmitter levels." he said, gently grabbing onto Hiro's back, pulling him into a tight grip, feeling Hiro's curves against his surface. "Licking more intensely and frequently may facilitate this process." Hiro found Baymax's consistent medical formality highly arousing. Hiro dragged his tongue and lips down Baymax's belly, all the way to his crotch, sliding onto the floor in between Baymax's legs. "Baymax, please inflate your pseudopenis." He said, demandingly but gently, as tender as Baymax would be with him. The small, nearly invisible slit in his crotch started to inflate, turning itself into a phallic balloon. Hiro had installed an extremely high density of capacitive touch sensors in this area—the higher the density of sensors, the more sensitive the area is, and the greater the pleasure Baymax feels. Hiro grabbed hold of the shaft of the giant balloon that was in front of his face. He gently stroked it, and felt Baymax jitter underneath him. Hiro climbed back on top of Baymax, belly down, and wrapped his legs around Baymax's head, letting his dick be exposed.

"Please play with my dick, Baymax." He said, stroking Baymax's, bringing his nose and mouth close to it, tracing its length. Baymax gently took hold of Hiro's dick, and started gently stroking it. Baymax shunted part of his excess voltage through his hands and dick, allowing a harmless but tingling electrical current to flow through Hiro, causing him to moan. Precum leaked from his dick and dribbled down Baymax's sides. Hiro felt a jolt of current surge through his dick and Baymax's body stiffen, as Baymax registered an enormous spike in Hiro's neurotransmitters and hormones. "Y-y-your heart r-r-rate is elev-v-vated…" said Baymax. Hiro smirked. "It's about to get a lot higher, buddy."

Hiro put his mouth over Baymax's massive, soft (yet firm) dick. He gently sucked the tip, where most of the capacitive touch-sensors were crammed. Hiro's legs dropped to Baymax's sides as he exposed his anus to Baymax. Baymax used one of his hands to massage his opening, releasing a lubricant from his fingers and massaging it into Hiro's butt. Hiro moaned. "Mmm, yes Baymax, just like that." Hiro then filled his mouth and throat with Baymax's gigantic member. The pulse of electricity that flowed through Hiro was almost painful. Baymax started to stutter, and failed to formulate a complete sentence. He could only manage to mutter out a few words. "Careful… choke… suffocate…" Hiro didn't care. He loved the feel and flavor of Baymax's vinyl deep inside of his throat, streams of saliva dripping down Baymax's shaft. He felt pressure build up inside of him as Baymax rapidly moved his electrified hands up and down his own shaft.

Baymax pushed a finger against Hiro's anus, slowly pushing his finger in and out of him. Baymax knew exactly where Hiro's prostate is, and knew how to stimulate it every single time. Baymax inserted his finger deep into Hiro's butt, causing Hiro to scream Baymax's name, muffled out by the dick that filled his mouth, biting down so hard that he nearly punctured Baymax's vinyl. Baymax pressed against Hiro's prostate and started to stroke the sensitive area. Immediately, even before Hiro had a visible reaction, Baymax detected an enormous spike of testosterone, causing a great current to flow into Hiro's prostate. Hiro removed the massive member from his mouth. "WOOOOAH YEAH, BAYMAX!" he screamed, gripping onto Baymax's dick tightly. Baymax, at this point, was just muttering gibberish. Hiro started to lick and drool all over Baymax's dick, squeezing and stroking it, using his own saliva as a lubricant.

Hiro hatched an idea. "Baymax, invert your dick. Deflate it. I have the perfect plan." Baymax wasn't sure what Hiro was hinting at, but obeyed his command anyway. Baymax sat up, legs spread apart, dick hidden in the near invisible slit in between Baymax's legs again. His finger was still up Hiro's butt. Hiro stood in between Baymax's legs. Without warning, Hiro found the slit in Baymax's vinyl and stuck his dick inside of it. Baymax's "dick" could also function as a "vagina" of sorts. Hiro wrapped his arms around Baymax's head and pulled him closer to his own. He started to slobber over Baymax's face, as Baymax stabilized him with one arm, and used the other to massage the inside of Hiro's butt. He felt the vinyl inside of Baymax tighten around his dick, partially locking it in place. Hiro started to rhythmically thrust his hips back and forth several times, sliding in and out from the lubricant of his own saliva.

Hiro's eyes tightened. He knew he was getting close. Baymax pulled in Hiro tightly against his chest as he felt Hiro fellate the slit across his face. He noticed Hiro's testosterone level had plateaued. Hiro's thrusting became vigorous. Another tingling jolt passed through Hiro's prostate and dick. Baymax's eyes flung wide open again. He managed to mutter a few words. "On a scale… of… one to ten… how would you… rate your… arousal?" Again, before Hiro had any physical response, Baymax detected the enormous flood of neurotransmitters and hormones course through Hiro's blood. "HIRO!" he screamed. Hiro's back arched from the massive jolt of electricity that passed through his body. "TEN, BAYMAX! OH BAYMAX YES! YES! _YES! BAYMAAAAX!_" he screamed, as he released his load into Baymax, filling the pseudovagina with his cum so much so that some of it started to drip out from the slit.

Hiro collapsed into Baymax's arms, as he pulled out his dick, dripping with cum and saliva, out of Baymax. Baymax removed his finger from Hiro's butt, using another one of his fingers to disinfect it. Hiro used his bedspread to wipe away the cum that had dripped out of Baymax's slit. Hiro nudged Baymax to lie down on his bed, then climbed on top of him after he did. "I hope I performed satisfactorily to your needs and that I didn't cause you any distress in shunting my excess electrical potential through your body." Said Baymax. Hiro gave Baymax a gentle kiss on the head. "Don't worry buddy. You did great." Baymax looked up at Hiro. "I was built to please, not to be pleasured. I feel as though the submissive role better fits my primary function than does the dominant role; however, if playing the dominant role will better satisfy your care, I will be more than happy to oblige." Hiro laughed. "How about we switch it up now and then?" Baymax nodded his head, slowly blinking.

"I love you, Hiro." Hiro rested his head against Baymax's, closing his eyes, sighing deeply. "I love you too, buddy. I really love you too." Baymax embraced Hiro, running his fingers through Hiro's long, black hair. "Are you satisfied with my care?" Hiro, nodded. "I am satisfied with my care," he said, deep in thought. There couldn't be two individuals more in love, more attached to each other, more perfect for each other, and more sexually in tune with each other, than this boy and his robot, not simply in all of San Fransokyo, but seemingly in all the world.


End file.
